


sleepy dream

by cosmofire



Series: block men go brrrrr [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Sleep, Sleepiness, Tags Are Hard, Wholesome, guys please, its cute please, its literally just fluff, really really short, stop giving kudos i hate this, this is informal too please dont bully me for errors, why do you guys like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofire/pseuds/cosmofire
Summary: Dream tends to fall asleep everywhere, but George and Sapnap make sure to keep him comfortable.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: block men go brrrrr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	sleepy dream

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! again, another informal fic that i wrote at 1am last summer so apologies for any grammatical errors or typos.  
> disclaimer!! this work does not reflect my usual writing capabilities. this is just an au that i needed to get out of my system late at night
> 
> while you're here; check out my other works!! i have done longer one shots, and im currently working on a multi chap :D

Dream sleeps a lot. Not for long periods of time, but a heck load of naps. And no matter how much he sleeps, he's always groggy unless he has at least two energy drinks. 

Because of his wacky sleeping schedule, Sapnap and George do their best to not disturb him when he is asleep. 

If Dream falls asleep on the sofa with a movie playing, George will switch off the tv whilst Sapnap takes away dream's snacks and lays a blanket on him. 

If dream falls asleep at his desk whilst editing a manhunt video, George will turn off his music and remove his headphones whilst sapnap dims the lights and opens the window a bit.

If Dream falls asleep in the passenger seat of the car, Sapnap will slip a folded-up hoodie behind his head to support him whilst George flicks through radio stations trying to find some relaxing lo-fi beats.

Every time Dream wakes up from his naps, he notices that things aren't exactly how they were when he initially fell asleep. However, one time Sapnap accidentally nudged dream when attempting to switch off his PC, causing him to stir awake. 

Dream didn't move, he let Sapnap do what he was trying to do. He watched as Sapnap saved dream's editing progress, powered down the PC, and switched off the desk light. 

Once Dream thought he had left, he felt soft fabric cover his back and shoulders. Sapnap had draped a blanket over dream to keep him warm. 

Sapnap softly padded out of the room and Dream heard him whisper-yell; "George what the hell are you doing, put that vacuum away! Dream's asleep!" followed by an "oops, sorry" and some crashing and banging.

From that point on, Dream never brought up why his belongings magically went from his person to his desk or shelf, for he knew the real reason. He knew that he had the bestest of friends that he could ever ask for, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im doin a quackity "guys please"
> 
>  **guys please** check out my other fics, they are so much better than this one i dont even know why this is my most kudos'd work i really really hate it xD


End file.
